<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I Lose Them Both Tonight..? by KokiPanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773575">Did I Lose Them Both Tonight..?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta'>KokiPanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hajime is sad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lowkey a vent fic?, Multi, Numbness, One Shot, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, post chapter 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokiPanta/pseuds/KokiPanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito and Chiaki were gone. Really gone. Hajime didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He couldn't feel, he couldn't eat,  he couldn't talk, he couldn't face the outside world anymore. He was tired of taking scalding hot showers or banging his head against the wall just so feel...something...anything. </p><p>Hajime was withering away into a small empty ribcage for bones and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and see the stars with Nagito and Chiaki one more time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hajime Angst One-shots(?) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I Lose Them Both Tonight..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all, so heres the first sad one-shot i'm posting on here. I wrote it in like 15 minutes just to vent and let out some old feelings (i'm okay now lol) through my favorite thing, Danganronpa.<br/>Anyways, this fic kinda sucks and doesn't make the most sense but...enjoy..?</p><p>-KokiPanta :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings/Notices:<br/>
!TW!<br/>
-self-harm<br/>
-suicidal thoughts</p><p>Hajime lie on his bed, unable to cry any longer as his tear ducks were now completely empty from the days and hours of crying he had done. Chiaki and Nagito were gone. They were really gone. They are, really gone. Everyone was in a state of sadness and despair, but Hajime’s pain was far more extreme. </p><p>Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Nagito’s face, mouth covered with duck tape and frozen in a chilling scream of agony, or Chiaki, as he watched the one he loved the most stand with Monomi as they got crushed with giant Tetris blocks. </p><p>Hajime hadn’t left his room in a week, though to him it felt like years, decades, ages, as he laid in the same spot, in the same dirty and sweaty clothes, crying the same painful and despair-filled tears. </p><p>Everything was numb. His eyes, his face, his arms, his appetite, his feelings, Hajime was numb. Hajime tried to feel something again, taking scalding hot showers to feel the skin on his bones again, or banging his head against the wall until he saw stars, the same stars he gazed at with Chiaki and Nagito by his side. </p><p>Sonia and Akane came by multiple times, asking if they could help in anyway or get him food, since he hasn’t eaten in a week, his body gradually getting smaller day by day. </p><p>Hajime knew what was coming for him. He knew he was going down the wrong path but the pain was too much for him now. Hajime knew that soon enough he would wither away into a skeleton, or would crack his head open first. </p><p>Most nights, Hajime would wake up from a nightmare to see Nagito’s dead body lying next to him, tumbling out of bed not being able to process the sight before him, getting back up again to see his empty, blood and sweat stained bed. It’s fake. It’s all a dream. Whats real anymore? </p><p> Hajime knew that soon enough he would have to give up, he would have to close his eyes once and for all. He wondered if he could get help, but where would he find help in a place like this? Hajime just wanted some peace. From the voices of Nagito and Chiaki in his head, from the numbness and pain living deep inside him, from the constant reminders of his loneliness, from the blood constantly running down the side of his face dripping onto the sheets. </p><p>Hajime just wanted to see the stars with Nagito and Chiaki one more time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>